Max Duran
Max Duran is Eddie's rocker dad who struggles to move on after his wife's tragic and untimely death. He and Eddie have a great relationship, even when he might not always see eye-to-eye with the management surrounding his son. He hopes that the opening of his new nightclub could be a new beginning for himself, leaving the fandom and fame to Eddie. Although Max might not always agree with his son Eddie, he always supports him and protects him, making sure he doesn't get hurt. Max is still in love with his late wife but seems to be stirring some feelings toward Nora Tate, Loren's mother. Max is a caring guy who just wants to keep his family happy. He's like Eddie: kind and down to earth. Relationships Eddie Duran Max has a very close relationship with his son, Eddie, strengthened by Katy's death. The two talk about everything and see each other often. Max didn't approve of Eddie's relationship with Chloe, which proved to be the biggest strain in their close-knit family. Max hired a private investigator to dig up some information about Chloe, which is what eventually caused Eddie to break up with her. Max is still wary of Chloe and her desperate attempts to get Eddie back, and constantly warns Eddie to stay away from her. Max was also hesitant about Eddie pursuing a romance with Loren after Eddie told him he kissed her. Max changed his tune about Loren and told Eddie that he thinks Loren is good for him. Max said that Loren brought out an innocence in Eddie that he hadn't seen since Katy died. When Max thought Eddie was dead, he was devastated. He said Eddie was his whole life and he didn't know what to do. Max was one of the only people who held some hope that Eddie could be alive. When he was proven right, he decided to stop at nothing to bring Eddie home. Nora Tate Max met Nora when Don Masters introduced them to each other. They hit it off right away and Max seemed to harbor some crush-like feelings for Nora, but knew she was involved with Don. The two are much like Eddie and Loren when they get together, fun and happy. They bonded over the relationship they both have with their kids and the fact that they share most of their lives with them over everyone else. They started seeing each other while Nora and Don were on the rocks, and made it official after Nora and Don broke up. He leaned on her for support when they thought Eddie was dead and told her he loves her in Max Looks For Answers. Loren Tate Max likes Loren and respects her as an artist. He is kind to her and doesn't want to see her get hurt by the business and, accidentally, by Eddie. He warned Eddie not to lead Loren on and make her think that something is going on between her and Eddie because of Loren's innocence. Max thought that Eddie should keep his relationship with Loren strictly professional instead of acting on his feelings for her. Max has been warming up to the idea of a romance between Eddie and Loren and encouraged Loren to go see Eddie at the bungalow. Max knew Eddie was in love with Loren even before she did. The two bonded over Eddie's 'death' and formed a father-daughter type of relationship. Gallery HH101 18.png AnnoyedMax.PNG AWIC7.PNG Max ep 23.png Max Chloe ep 24.png Max Lily ep 29.png Max & Eddie Talk.png S195.png S1380.png S1376.png Max Eddie ep 41.jpg Maphneftw.png Noraandmax.jpg Maxgoingtonorashouse.png noravisitsmaxathisclub.png 11111111155.jpg 1111111155.jpg 111111155.jpg that night.jpg Max duran.jpg 1111160.jpg 1160.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Duran family